Forced Landing
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to Ashstorm ToO (Crossfire Ridge) (9,4) # Go to Ashstorm ToO (Crossfire Ridge) (14,14) #* Purchase Shard Strider Nexus Blueprint #* Purchase Shard Ashstorm Harmonic Blueprint #* Assemble Shard Strider Nexus #* Assemble Shard Ashstorm Harmonic # Return to Ashstorm ToO (Crossfire Ridge) (9,4) #* Deliver Shard Ashstorm Harmonic Rewards: * 174,282 XP * 10 Skill Points | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details The Crossfire Ridge rises up over the Open Ground and seems to enter a hilly area ahead. As you walk up the high ridge you are bathed in sunshine. It could even be a pleasant trip if it weren't for those Shatter Mines. The infernal things sit silently, then when you pass by they explode showering the area in razor sharp crystal shards. It would not be so bad, but sometimes neighboring Shatter Mines explode causing a deadly chain reaction, making escape almost impossible. You curse your bad luck but walk on, the sooner you get out of here the better. You suddenly hear a cry for help. You carefully search the area for the source of the cry. Eventually you find a crashed B2269 attack fighter, it has crash landed right next to the largest Shatter Mine you have ever seen. The Pilot sits on the smoldering wreckage with a sense of hopelessness. You do not approach the crashed fighter for fear of setting off the Shatter Mine. The Pilot looks up at you and waves slowly, 'Am I glad to see you. I was shot out the sky by those damnable Trigonal. Those things are horribly accurate. I managed to shoot the area with rockets just before I hit to clear it of mines. I blacked out when I crashed. When I regained consciousness that massive Shatter Mine had grown up right next to me. I dare not move in case it decides I'm non-shard. I suppose the thing has registered us as non-hostile objects as it grew. I can't believe it grew that big over night!' 'Anyway, we have intel that says that the Shatter Mines scan for non-shard personnel and vehicles. So there has to be something that tells the Shatter Mines that we are friendly. Can you try to get me one of those shard signal devices so I can get out of here?' The Pilot sits waiting for you on his crashed B2269, 'Have you got the Shard device?' You hold up the Ashstorm Harmonic and tell the Pilot to catch it, he stands up and holds out his hands. There is a tense moment when the Crystal spins slowly in the air but the Pilot all but claws it from the air. He looks at the huge Shatter Mine, then slowly walks toward you. At the movement the huge mine pulses gently for a moment. The the light fades. The Pilot climbs up next you. 'Thank you Unit. I thought I was a gonna there. I'll take this Shard Crystal to TIU Command and see what they think of it. Well I better get back and thanks again.' You receive 174,282 Xp + 10 Skill Points Category:Missions